We Meet Again
by ReaderandWriterGirl
Summary: Nina Martin is divorced and a single mom. Fabian Rutter just broke up with his fiancé. These two haven't seen each other since high school. what happens when these two old time lovers meet again? ADOPTED FROM GreekGoddess00
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people I adopted this from **_**GreekGoddess00 so Thanks to her for trusting me this story**

**THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN BY HER! Enjoy**

_We Meet Again_

Chapter 1:

Nina's POV:

I sighed. Today was the day I was moving into my new apartment in London, England. I have to admit, I'm excited about it, but also nervous.

"Mommy, I won't have any friends to play with," Claire complained.

"You will have plenty of friends, honey," I said. "You always have your brother."

"I don't want to be _her_ friend," complained Alek. "She's a girl, and she has cooties!"

"You're only two years old, Alek. And besides, your sister and I don't count. Every other girl has cooties, though. Stay away from them," I said, cracking a smile.

"What about Daddy? Isn't he moving with us?" Claire said, changing the subject. When she asked that, I felt like I was being slammed into a rock.

"Daddy… He loved someone else. So, we're not married anymore. He still lives in America. He has a new life, and another little girl to take care of," I said, through clenched teeth, leaving out the part of how he cheated on me with some random girl, and ended up getting her pregnant. I wasted no time getting a divorce and moving away.

"Oh," Claire's face dropped.

"Well, we're here!" I said, cutting off the engine of my car and getting out. I unbuckled the twins and helped them get out. We have been staying in a hotel here, until I could get everything unpacked, so now that I'm finished unpacking everything, it's finally fit to live in.

I thought over the divorce. It had all happened so fast. I had changed my last name back to Martin. The twins' last names were Martin, too, and their father didn't do anything to stop me. So now, I was Nina Marie Martin. And my children were Clara Elizabeth Martin, and Alek Matthew Martin.

*****After the Children were settled down in the Apartment*****

I had just gotten Claire and Alek to take their nap.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

I got up and walked cautiously to the door. _Please don't let it be Nick_, I thought. I opened the door.

There stood a man about my age. He had silky brown hair, and brown eyes. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

Fabian's POV:

I decided to greet the new neighbour. Ms. Feldermen told me she was a really nice lady, maybe younger than me. She told me to be nice, because she'd just gotten over a divorce, and that's pretty much it.

A few seconds after I opened the door, a young woman opened the door. She looked about 26, my age.

She has wavy light brown hair pulled back in a messy bun, with strands hanging in her face. You could tell she must've been somewhere dark, because she was squinting a little bit, but she quickly got used to the light.

She had blue-gray eyes. She was wearing gray sweat pants and a black tank top. She wasn't wearing any makeup, unlike most of the girls I've met, with their faces caked with it. She looked naturally beautiful. She wasn't even trying to, she just _was_.

"Um… hi," I said. _Real smooth, Fabian, real smooth_, I thought.

"Hi," she said. Her voice was beautiful, too. She was American. _Stop it, Fabian. You can't love anyone again after what Joy did to you_.

"Hey… I heard you're my new neighbour. Ms. Feldermen told me to probably show you around, or something," I said.

The girl smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks, but I already know my way around London. I attended a boarding school here when I was in high school. But thanks for asking," she said, before waving to me and shutting the door.

"But wait-," I said. We didn't even get each other's names. I walked back to my lonely apartment next door, to take a nap.

**So tell me your thoughts and leave a review please**

**P.D I will be reposting her chapters so you will not be confused**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers, finally a new chapter sorry I took long anyways hope you liked it**

**Remember this story is adopted from ****GreekGoddess00 and this chapter is written by her**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing sadly...**

_We meet Again_

Chapter 2:

Nina's POV:

"MOMMMYYYY!" yelled Alek.

I groaned and sat up.

"What?" I whined.

"Someone's on the phone for you!" he yelled. I got up out of bed to find him in the living room watching Fanboy and Chum Chum.

He gave the phone to me.

"It's a lady," he said.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"OMG NINA, IT'S REALLY YOU!" yelled someone from the phone.

"And who am I speaking to?" I asked.

"Amber Millington-Lewis, of course! Remember me? From high school?" she yelled.

"Oh. Hi, Amber."

"I heard you just moved here! Wanna come meet me for lunch so we could catch up?"

"Sure," I said. Then, she gave me the name of the restaurant. I quickly got Claire and Alek dressed.

Claire is like an exact copy of me. Slim and small for her age, and the same wavy hair and blue-gray eyes. Except her hair is much shorter than my hair. Claire's hair is to her shoulders.

Alek is a whole another story. He has his father's deep blue eyes and brown hair. His hair was always messy.

I got dressed in simple skinny jeans and a green blouse. I just brushed my hair out and left it down. I barely wear any makeup, so I didn't put any on.

*****At the restaurant*****

I walked in holding the twins' hands. I spotted Amber and a blonde little boy with blue eyes sitting next to her.

"Hey," I said, sitting down, and putting the twins next to me.

The little blonde boy looked about seven.

"Hey, Nina!" Amber said, getting up and hugged me, which I returned.

When we sat down I asked, "Is he yours?" pointing to the little boy.

"No," Amber said shaking her head. "That's my nephew, Brandon."

"Nice to meet you, Brandon," I said, shaking his hand.

"You, too," he said. This boy had manners.

"But, I'm assuming these are yours, am I right?" she asked, referring to Claire and Alek.

"Yeah," I said.

"Who's the daddy?" Amber asked. "Fabian?"

That made my blood run cold. I didn't say anything.

"My Daddy's name is Nick," Alek said, saving me.

"Yeah," Claire piped up.

"Yeah. Not Fabian. We broke up in high school, Amber. But I'd rather not talk about him even though I _have_ moved on. Nick… He was special, unlike anyone else in the whole world. He was the only one who go me…" I said, looking down.

"I'm so sorry, Nina…"

"No, it's okay. I was getting a little corny there. But I guess I just miss Nick. I was once Mrs. Nick Johnson. But I can't go back to him. I just can't…" I didn't realize I was that sad until I felt a hot tear run down my cheek.

"It's okay, Nina."

I nodded, wiping my eyes and trying to convince myself that everything will be okay.

"My name is Steven and I'll be your waiter today. What would you guys like to order?" said the waiter. We ordered our food and enjoyed the rest of our time together.

*****Later at the park*****

Amber and I decided to take the kids to the park. Claire and Alek were enjoying themselves playing with Brandon. He's actually a really nice and talented person.

Amber and I sat down on a bench and watched the kids play.

"So… You got any kids?" I asked Amber.

"No… But I'm three months pregnant. I hope it's a girl!" Amber went on talking about how she hopes that she could spoil it and such.

While I was nodding my head, and agreeing with whatever she said, my mind kept drifting to my neighbour that had shown up yesterday. He looked so familiar.

Suddenly I heard screaming, and my head snapped away from Amber and my thoughts.

Apparently, Claire had hurt herself somehow. I didn't have enough time to get up and react before a man picked her up and shushed her and made her stop crying.

Now _that's_ when I got alarmed enough to get up and run.

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter?" I asked. The man quickly turned around, and it turned out he was my neighbour.

"Oh… uh sorry, she was just crying and it looked like she hurt herself, so…" he trailed.

"Thanks, but you scared me," I said, before going grab Alek by the hand and walking back to Amber.

"What was that? Why didn't you say hello to him?" Amber asked anxiously.

"Oh, that big strong man who picked up Claire? That's my neighbour," I said.

Amber's POV:

I looked Nina over skeptically. I was wondering if she knew who he was. I decided not to tell her, because she had dealt with enough today. I will let them figure out on their own.

"Well, I've got to get back to my apartment, now," Nina's voice dripped with American accent. "Text ya later, girlie." Then she walked away leaving me alone with Brandon.

*****Later after Amber dropped Brandon off at home*****

When I walked in my house, I knew something was wrong. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. And plus, something was burning.

I walked into the kitchen to see Alfie passed out on the floor, and something that looked like charcoal in the toaster. Welcome to my life.


End file.
